One Day More
by Captain-MJB
Summary: Eliza Yaxley, Slytherin, Death Eater for a father and secret muggle lover thought she was finally going to escape. Going into her final year at Hogwarts, she only had one year left until she could leave. Or so she though, that was until the Triwizard Tournament came along and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Ignoring the fact that the Yaxley family and Weasley family are thought to be distantly related I was thinking this was going to be a Charlie/OC or Percy/OC or someone else. Who do you think?**

Eliza lay on the roof, ignoring the slates that were digging into her shoulder blades as she stared up at the stars. She couldn't pretend that she knew any of the constellations, having dropped Astronomy as soon as she had been able. It wasn't due to not having an interest in the subject but rather her uncanny ability to fail almost every exam that came her way regarding the subject.

No matter how much she intently stared at the sky which was almost surrounding her like a blanket; she couldn't drown out the sounds of her mother and father screaming at each other in the house below.

A clash from the drawing room and a quite whimper of her name coming from her window which was situated just to the left of her broke Eliza out of her thoughts. Sitting up, she sighed when she saw he younger brother stood at her open window, tears streaming down his pale face, his blue eyes red rimmed.

"Nicky," She sighed in remorse having thought her brother had been asleep. Looking over at him, looking small in his nightmare, blonde hair falling into his eyes, fists clenched at his side as he heaved. He was presumably angry at himself for crying; it having been drilled into the Yaxley family that tears were a sign of weakness. Not that she thought that.

"Come here, Nicky," She spoke again, holding out her hand to make sure he didn't fall whilst climbing next to her on the roof, that same arm going around his shoulder as she pulled him into her, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder.

The didn't speak. Just sat there together listening to the shouts and crashing from the house below. A feat that was familiar and a regular occurrence for the both of them.

"It's okay to cry, Nickolas. I know Papa says it's a weakness but it's not."

"But… he wouldn't like that I'm crying," He sniffed.

Eliza ran a hand through her brother's curly hair, the curls something that they both inherited from their mother, as she lay her head on top of his head, eyes closing. "You know the drill. When it's just us two, you can act however you want to,"

"I love you Eliza," He whimpered, wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his head into her chest, something he had been doing since before he could remember.

"I love you too, Nicky." She kissed the top of his head, it's only a few weeks to you start you're first year! And the Quiddich World Cup is just around the corner, it's going to get better," She promised.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

 **So Charlie or Percy? Or someone else?**

 **Let me know what you think and if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

d

 **Well from popular demand of almost everyone… Charlie it is!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Yaxley!"

"YAXLEY!"

Eliza groaned as her hand tightened around Nickolas's. She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to recognise the incessant voice that was calling for her.

"Are you going to speak to him?" Nicky wondered, he himself having to look, not recognizing the voice.

"Looks that way," Eliza sighed when the voice called her name once again. Taking a deep breath, she turned around with an instant fake smile to find Draco Malfoy standing smugly five steps away from her, hand clutched on the railing.

"Draco," She greeted, trying desperately to not role her eyes at the look on his face, "How are you!"

Draco smoothed his obnoxious blonde hair back over his head; a move she was sure he thought was cool.

"Great! Me, Father and mother are going to be in the minister's box! Best seats in the stadium!"

Eliza tried her best not to roll her eyes, Draco really wasn't a bad kid. Well, when he wasn't boasting about his money and being a typical Pure-Blood. "That sounds lovely!"

Draco nodded sharply, "Well, I just wanted to say Hello. This is you're brother, Nickolas?" She wasn't surprised that Draco knew who Nicky was, many Pure-blood families made it so their children knew the others in their circle.

"This is Nickolas, Nicky, this is Draco Malfoy. He'll be starting his fourth year this year," Nicky nodded his head, curls bouncing, as he shook Malfoy's outreached hand.

Their conversation was thankfully stopped when Draco got called over to who Eliza knew to be Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Holding back a shudder Eliza turned back to her little brother who was staring up at her curiously.

"He sounds like a handful,"

Eliza giggled, reaching out to ruffle her brother hair, "Oh, just you wait Nicky." She continued to chuckle only stopping when she turned around to see Draco and his parents a way away talking to a bunch of red head, Harry Potter and his friend Hermione Granger. The red heads were quite obviously the Weasleys.

"Oh no," She muttered quietly to herself but not as quite as she hoped as her brother heard her, questioning what was wrong.

"See those red heads over there," She gestured discreetly with her head, "With them is Harry Potter and let's just say, he and Draco don't get along,"

"Why?"

Eliza sighed. She could lie to her brother but what was the point? He would be starting his first year of Hogwarts soon and would be exposed to things that she couldn't control. So, she told him about why Draco hated Harry and why Harry hated Draco.

Nicky had obviously heard all about Harry Potter from their father but also from her in their late-night roof talks. Eliza didn't think that Harry Potter had done anything wrong and that he was actually quite brave. Not that she could admit that to anyone, but she could also spin how Nicky saw Harry away from their fathers bad mouthing.

She glanced back over her shoulder while Nicky was digesting what she had said. She took the red heads in, identifying who must have been Mr Weasley and the others she had heard of but didn't personally know but then there were two others that she had never seen before. They both had long hair, one with a fang earing but it was the other man that caught her attention.

She could only see the side of his face since he was looking over the railing of the stadium with a look of wonder on his face. He was supporting green just like she was. Now she thought about it he was closer to her than she realised, being only a few steps away from her.

She became even more aware of that when he looked up, right at her, and she saw the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Before she could wonder more about the probable Weasley brother, her own brother tugged on her arm getting impatient.

"Come on Nicky, Papa will be getting impatient," She spoke, ushering her brother up the remaining steps.

 **And they also kinda meet here or well see each other for the first time!**

 **What do you think?**


End file.
